A Complete 360
by jaredxkimx4ever
Summary: Prequel to Am I a Super Mom or What? Hermione is Head Girl, and Draco is Head Boy. Hermione has a secret that weighs so heavily on her heart that she's not sure it will ever heal even if she told. No. Especially if she told. If HE found out it wouldn't be broken. It'd disappear, and so would she. So, best thing to do? Ignore him right? Because he HATES her... right? Set in 7th year


Hello, Readers! This is not a new chapter I am sorry to say! It is just a revision of the first chapter I posted. However, the second chapter will be up this weekend if not sooner! This is a prequel to my one-shot "Am I Super Mom or What?" as requested by ThePowerOfTheTree. I was thinking about writing a prequel already and that review really got me going as well as a few of the other reviewers I have had so thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! Please review this chapter even though it's basically just the intro chap. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations (i.e., books, movies, characters, etc).

* * *

><p><strong>-A Complete 360- <strong>

First Terms, Frustrations, and Ferrets

"Hi, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, but of course you all know that- no, no too conceited. Hello fellow Hogwarts students, I am quite pleased to see you all this year- no, no, no! Ugh!" I groaned frustrated and puffed out a long sigh.

I am currently sitting in front of the large vanity mirror in my bathroom trying to compile an awesome speech to give the school before the Start of Term Feast. It was just this morning that I received, with great elation, my Hogwarts letter stating that I am now Head Girl! I am so excited. And as a requirement, the Head Girl and Head Boy must give a speech to the student body before the first feast. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. So, the Head Boy probably has no clue and the letter didn't mention a speech thus, I am assuming it is supposed to be an impromptu and spontaneous speech due to the fact the Heads were not informed of it. But, I am Hermione Jean Granger; I do not do anything half-arsed. This brings me back to where I am now with the speech: nowhere. I can't seem to make my mind form the words in an acceptable form.

"Stupid Head speech," I grumble to myself.

_I wonder who Head Boy is_, I think silently.

I have already received Ron and Harry's letters on their status as students and I know for a fact neither of them is Head Boy so, in my own opinion, that leaves only a select few males at Hogwarts that I believe are worthy of the position. There is Blaise Zabini, who is actually quite intelligent for a Slytherin, Theodore Nott, who excels tremendously in Potions and Charms, Adrian Pucey, who is an all-around jerk, but has a great affinity for the rules and law, and last and certainly the very least is that insufferable prat, Draco Malfoy. Despite being a rude, arrogant, jack arse, Malfoy is really very, very cunning and extremely astute. He would do well as Head Boy when he wasn't harassing first years or using his status for his own gain.

"God, imagine having to live with _that_ for an entire year!" I moan, disgruntled at the thought of having to put up with Ferret Face 24/7.

You see, I _also_ read in _Hogwarts: A History _that the Heads of the school are required to co-inhabit a common room and bathroom. I grimace at the thought of seeing Malfoy's snooty face every day for ten months. Sure, he's attractive; I am not so daft as to not be able to see that, but his good looks are completely ruined when he opens that big, fat mouth of his and all that comes out is verbal diarrhea worthy of gaining himself a smack in the face.

"Hermione, dear, dinner is ready!" I hear my mum yell from downstairs.

Sighing, I resolve to finish my speech tomorrow night, at the latest, and stand up from the bench I am sitting on in front of the mirror before wandering downstairs.

"It's going to be a long year," I sigh under my breath, thinking about a certain platinum blonde I would likely be in close quarters with very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please NOTE:<strong> this story has been updated to a Rated M for future chapters.** 18 or older ONLY**! I hope you are still interested! Because I am ready to finally start updating on this story!


End file.
